Inyección
by Eliot Ivanov
Summary: La bestia se resguardó en su prisión interna, él se puso de pie para bajar al primer piso y seguir cuidando de una mansión que parecía fantasma…


¿Cómo puedes destruir un corazón?, ¿Cómo se puede provocar tanto dolor con solo escazas palabras y reducidos actos que no generen más que una tristeza tal que el alma completa se haga pedazos y de estos, nada se pueda armar?

¿Cómo se puede volver el único acto de completo amor en la daga que te rompe los sueños y te trae a la dolorosa realidad con solo presentarse fría y completa?

Lo veía allí, otra vez con el aroma a Alcohol en su cuerpo, otra vez esa barba crecía y se negaba a que lo ayudará, lo duchara, no aseara… se negaba a las ayudas que podía ofrecerle, a todo lo que ese joven podía darle sin pedir más nada a cambio…

Que el….

-Profesor…-lo llamó, aun con ese viejo título que el inglés parecía olvidar, ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿Dónde estaba el Profesor Xavier que le había hecho tomar seguridad cuando le mostró que existían personas distintas que podían creer en un futuro de unión, donde no eres un monstruos… ¿Dónde estaba ese Charles?, ¿Quién era aquel hombre de cabello tan largo como sus silencios que cargaba aquella botella en sus manos y caminaba…. Caminaba por la habitación?-Profesor…

-Dámela Hank… esta mañana… los escuchaba…-Las voces… las personas... esa pincelada donde antes habían dones, una mutación sin precedentes…esa característica que lo hacía un mutante y que había limitado con cada una de las inyecciones solo para no poder escucharlas más, y darle vida a sus piernas… dejar morir su mente y darle salud a sus extremidades…-Hank, la necesito…

-Tal vez… debería descansar, dormir un poco, tomar… un descanso

-Hank… no quiero escucharlas…

-Es cosa de que las bloquee como lo hacía antes…

Antes de la playa, antes de conocerlo, antes de que comenzara a sentir eso que le condenó no solo a sus piernas sino a su alma, a su ser…

-¡Hank!-dio algunos pasos y cayó, el menor no tardó en acudir hasta el, el aroma a trago golpeó sus fosas nasales, ayudando a darle vuelta y viéndolo… ese rostro de un hombre completamente perdido, ¿Dónde estaba Charles?, ¿Dónde estaba Xavier?...-Hank… quiero dejar de escuchar todo aquello…

-Pero…

-El alcohol se acaba…-sonrió, tratando de sentarse, apoyándose en uno de los brazos del menor…-y después ¿Qué haré?... no se callaran Hank… - Suspira… está tan roto que no cree pueda haber forma de juntar los pedazos y armar a un Charlie como antes, no fue la bala ese día, no fueron los humanos, y aunque el mismo trataba de ignorarlo, no había otra respuesta más que aquel sujeto, culpable de todo lo que ahora sucedía. Inyectó en el brazo del inglés la jeringa que cargaba consigo, con cuidado lo ayudó a caminar hasta la cama del mayor y lo recostó, mientras este suspiraba como si la paz volviera a su cuerpo, aunque el dudaba que volviera está a su alma… -Se van Hank… gracias…

El científico solo asintió y se quedó como siempre a su lado, mirándolo hasta que se dormía, hasta que la fuerza de su mano se perdía en los estados de descanso humano llamados sueños, allí, cuando Xavier ya no era más nadie, él podía ser más bestia y menos miedoso, mas animal y menos adolecente… él podía ser medicina a una enfermedad sin cura…

-Profesor…-pronunció su nombre mirándolo, sentándose al lado de su cuerpo para verlo, para acomodar parte de ese largo y perdido cabello que recordaba era, hacía un tiempo atrás, mucho más corto y más suave. Lo miró tanto que creyó que si el mayor tuviera de regreso sus poderes, hubiera escuchado hasta sus palpitaciones acusadores que resonaban en su pecho cuando sus dedos bajaron por el entorno de su mejilla llegando violadoramente a sus labios… -Profesor… -se acercó, tan temeroso como ansioso, tan deseoso como tan miedoso de sus actos, de su osadía, de profanar aquella confianza que se habían dado, siendo profesor y alumno, guía y discípulo… pero como ocultar lo legitimo, aquella bestia interna pedía solo aquello que estaba a centímetros de él…

Y lo robó… un beso que le supo a Whisky o quizás a algún viejo trago ya de mala reputación, a un par de labios algo resecos que el hubiera querido humedecer si no fuera por aquel acto, aquella sola acción que en un paso te destruye la mente y el alma y te deja hecho pedazos que nunca se podrán armar…

-Erik…-solo bastó un nombre ser pronunciado y Mccoy comprendió que, aquella playa, aquellos actos no se habían ido del inglés y que no eran las voces las que deseaba aplacar sino, sus propios pensamientos recordando a quien compartió más allá de una misión y quien ahora, se encontraba detenido según las noticias…

¿Cómo puedes destruir un corazón?, ¿Cómo se puede provocar tanto dolor con solo escazas palabras y reducidos actos que no generen más que una tristeza tal que el alma completa se haga pedazos y de estos, nada se pueda armar?

¿Cómo se puede volver el único acto de completo amor en la daga que te rompe los sueños y te trae a la dolorosa realidad con solo presentarse fría y completa?

Se separó de aquel hombre, se alejó de aquellos sueños, se distanció de un deseo con cuento de final feliz… su realidad era distinta, estaba lejos de Charles en muchos aspectos, ni aunque controlara el metal, ni aunque tuviera una personalidad dominante… ni aunque su bestia interna saliera, no podría, de ninguna forma, cambiar aquello.

Simple, concreto, doloroso.

Salió de ese cuarto y cayendo en el piso del pasillo de aquella mansión, con la puerta de la recamara de Xavier tras de sí, se inyectó la fusión en su pierna, matando así, por algún tiempo, al animal interno que deseaba correr e ir por aquel hombre y borrarlo de toda existencia…

La bestia se resguardó en su prisión interna, él se puso de pie para bajar al primer piso y seguir cuidando de una mansión que parecía fantasma…

A cuidarlo hasta de sus propios sentimientos.


End file.
